Rapid advances in communications and storage technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in widespread adoption of cloud systems for managing large data payloads, distributed computing, and record systems. With the increased focus on utilizing cloud systems to store and run enterprise systems, the steps involved in a cloud migration (e.g., either from a non-cloud legacy environment to a cloud system environment, or between cloud system environments) have become an area of interest. As cloud migration projects may involve the migration of large amounts of data and applications, solutions for reducing a time it takes to run and complete a cloud migration project are an area of interest.